Where All Hell Breaks Loose in an Amusement Park
by animefan106
Summary: The Generation of Miracles all meet up at an amusement park by coincidence. Their antics causes trouble for everybody. WARNING: Crack!fic, minor OC appearance, the partial destruction of an amusement park and it's a contest entry for the KNB Authors Forum. Rated T because of the intentions of Aomine and Midorima to kill Kise.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Kuroko no Basuke franchise._

_A/N: This is my contest admission for the contest in the KNB Authors Forum. I won't explain everything in detail but I'll give my readers a gist of what's going on, okay? _

_So, participants must send a prompt to the judge of all this (in our case, Infinite Skye) and then she will list them onto the forum but will make it anonymous. We then choose a prompt (first come first serve basis) and write a one-shot from it. We have two weeks to write the prompt before the contest closes. I lost track of time so I don't know how many more days we have but I do know that I wrote this in time. I'll explain more of the story after you guys read it all because you won't understand if you read it beforehand… maybe you will but it's just to make things easier._

_Warning: Minor OC appearance, Crack fic… Teikou period where everyone knew each other and nothing bad has happened yet (QAQ)_

_I hope you guys enjoy reading!_

Kuroko Tetsuya found himself walking towards an entrance greeted by smiling faces and families satisfied with their day's trip.

The children grinning and laughing had made the teen with powder blue hair's heart feel warm causing him to smile.

Seeing that no one was going to notice him, Kuroko slipped through the crowd with ease. He paid for his ticket (which resulted in the lady behind the booth screaming for dear life, believing that Kuroko was a ghost or spirit coming to take her to the underworld) and entered the gates leading to the amusement park with one goal in mind.

You ask what that goal is? Why, it is to enter a trivia competition and win a year's worth of free meals to Maji burger. With this deal, he could drink all the vanilla milkshakes he could ever want for a whole year everyday!

…

That is if a certain red headed captain didn't find out first… which was highly unlikely but it was worth a shot.

Little did Kuroko know about the chaos that will ensue later that day due to a discussion starting with his health issues.

o.O.o.O.o

Midorima Shintarou walked to the next game booth with all hopes in his horoscope and lucky item to help him win the next lucky item for the next day.

He had attempted many game booths one after another but to his dismay, he did not achieve his goal at a single booth. Frustrated, the green-headed teen headed towards the food court after failing another time. It was because of his anger however that he did not notice a mop of light blue hair which he soon bumped into.

"Watch where you're-" He saw no one there. Using his taped fingers, Midorima adjusted his glasses and blinked once… twice… five more times. That was when he saw blank cyan eyes gazing up at his emerald ones intently.

"Gah!" he screamed, realizing there was someone actually there though had very little presence like a ghost's. "What are you doing here, Kuroko?! Or rather, how long have you been there?"

"It's nice to see you here too, Midorima-kun. And to answer your questions, I just got here and have stood here for a minute since you had bumped into me," Kuroko replied. "I am also participating in a competition that I had entered last week. What is Midorima-kun doing here?"

The ace shooter of Teikou's basketball club, Midorima, gave a low grunt before replying, "I came to get my next lucky item for tomorrow. Because I did not eat lunch before I came though, I am heading to the food court before I make any attempts to play the games," he declared. Shifting his glasses again and looking straight ahead of him instead of looking into the bluenette's eyes, Kuroko was able to deduce that Midorima was far from telling the truth unless said otherwise.

"Seeing how you are entering a competition though, it makes me curious what kind of prize you will earn from it," Midorima added, changing the subject.

There was a moment of silence as the phantom player of Teikou pondered in whether he should or shouldn't tell the truth of his motives.

"The prize is a year's worth of free meals at Maji burger," Kuroko answered hesitantly.

Considering that the boy refused to eat any normal sized meals and declaring that just a vanilla milkshake was enough for his stomach from the fast food joint, Midorima had a tick mark form on his face.

"You are doing this for the milkshakes, aren't you, Kuroko?" The bluenette remained silent but nodded in reply only to earn a scolding by Midorima. "How can you intake something like that practically everyday? Do you know how much calories and malnutritious it is? That's probably one of the reasons why you are weak physically and is still-"

Midorima cut himself off, noticing tiny pebbles jumping at his feet. Kuroko also looked down, curious as to why such things were happening. They then heard a low rumble in a distance.

As they turned their heads to the direction of the rumbling, the sound began to escalate and the pebbles bounced more violently as the ground beneath their feet began to shake.

"Midorimachiiiiii!" a voice cried loudly over the earthquake.

"Kise?"

"Kise-kun?"

From a distance, they saw a blonde teen running in jeans, a white shirt and a black vest towards them, his face crying with over dramatic tears. As the blonde grew closer to the two, so did a rising cloud of dust following close behind.

"Kise-kun!" Screams of the blonde's name echoed in the air. Even without seeing anyone yet, Midorima and Kuroko knew by the high pitched shrieks and screams that Kise's fans had found him for whatever reason they had and were now hunting him down like pigeons fighting over a single bread crumb.

The green haired teen was stunned, wondering if it was possible for a stampede of hormonal teenage girls to make the ground shake uncontrollably like a stampede of elephants. He snapped out of his trance once he realized that the model was there, meters away from him.

He turned his head to tell Kuroko to run only to find no one next to him. The top shooter of the Generation of Miracles didn't have time to react to Kuroko's disappearance as Kise tried to jump on him for use as a human shield.

Midorima stepped out of the way causing Kise to land his so-called "beautiful face" on the rough cement ground.

Kise stumbled back up and began sprinting once more from his mad mob of fans. Midorima braced himself as the mob of girls swarmed around him.

During the middle of the attack, Midorima couldn't help but feel the once accustomed weight on his hands lighten. He saw a flash of green falling from his hand's grip in slow motion and disappearing into the frenetic rush of female bodies. Several long seconds passed and Midorima's emerald eyes widened in devastation as he heard the sound of something similar to glass shattering despite the never-ending, deafening screams and shrills of the female population surrounding him.

As the stampede of girls eventually cleared, Midorima was left standing, his fingers, mouth, and eye twitching.

"Kerosuke!" he screeched. Midorima fell onto his knees first, shortly followed by his hands. He wavered and mourned for the loss of one of his favorite lucky items in his life; a ceramic, green statue of a frog that he could comfortably settle in the palm of his hands.

"Ah, Midorima-kun's lucky item broke. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, appearing out of nowhere once more.

It seemed that Midorima either did not hear him or he ignored Kuroko's presence as he murmured incoherent sentences as he stared down at the broken pieces of ceramic.

"Are, are? Mido-chin and Kuro-chin are here too," a lazy, surprisingly high voice noted.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted the center of Teikou's basketball club. "Does that mean Murasakibara-kun has also seen one of the Generation of Miracles here other than us?"

"I saw Ki-chin earlier being chased down by his fans," the purple-haired giant explained while chewing on an unknown piece of candy that he acquired from his magical plastic bag of never-ending edible goodies.

"Kise-kun also ran by here a few minutes ago and Midorima-kun was caught between the girls and his lucky item broke."

"It's just a toy statue, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara said lazily.

A tick mark formed on Midorima's face again as he slowly stood up and faced Murasakibara.

"It's not just a toy statue! Because of Kise, my luck has dwindled almost into nothing! I needed that lucky item with me so that I could prepare myself for the predicted wrath of a Sagittarius!" the spectacled boy shouted. People stared at him as if the group of three (two actually because they didn't see Kuroko).

"What do you mean by the wrath of a Sagittarius, Midorima?" a voice, cool and composed, questioned from behind.

Midorima froze in place upon hearing the all too familiar voice, his emerald eyes widening in fear.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted once more with an expressionless face.

"Hello Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima. May I ask why you are all here?"

"I am entering a competition."

"I wanted to buy some new flavors of candy here~"

"I came to get my lucky item for tomorrow."

Akashi nodded in understanding but curiosity struck him with a certain bluenette's answer.

"What competition will you be entering, Kuroko? If I recall correctly, there are supposed to be three competitions today."

Kuroko paused in giving his answer. Was he willing to risk a year's worth of free vanilla milkshakes? Or should he risk his life and lie to Akashi? After several seconds of debating with himself, Kuroko chose the best and safest choice. He opened his mouth to answer only to be stopped by a tap on his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw a person with a brown fedora and black sunglasses covering his face.

"Psst, Kurokocchii! I need you to help hide me," pleaded a very familiar voice in a low whisper.

"I am too short to hide you, Kise-kun plus I do not want to face your fans."

"But-"

"GO DIE KISE!" Midorima yelled at him. The green-haired teen threw a piece of the shattered ceramic of the frog statue at Kise. The blonde ducked, the piece of ceramic colliding with the stretchy surface of a latex balloon and popping it with its sharp edges.

A little girl, about five years old, stared at the ripped pieces of latex on the ground that was once attached to the string held in her hands. Soon droplets of water formed at the corner of her eyes soon leading into tears.

"Wah!" she cried as she stood there, mourning for the loss of the once perfectly round, red balloon.

"You made a little girl cry, Midorima-kun," Kuroko reprimanded.

"It wasn't my fault that it had hit the ballon!"

"You threw the ceramic piece at Kise which he ducked and her balloon was in the same direction. Please apologize. It is not right to leave a little girl crying. Look at everyone around us." Midorima shifted his eyes only to see disapproving stares from parents. Thinking of his own little sister, Midorima sighed and grunted in irritation.

"Fine," he submitted, "but Kise could have jumped on you too. He probably didn't see you next to me due you your lack of presence."

"Eh? Kurokocchii was there too?!"

"The whole time, Kise-kun."

Midorima walked to the little girl, tripping over a crack in the cement midway. He cursed under his breath about his horrible luck, stood back up and then apologized to the little girl, also reassuring her that it wasn't the end of the world and he would get her another balloon. He then walked away with the little girl.

"That reminds me! What is Akashicchii and Murasakicchii doing here?" Kise asked.

"How does the previous even remind you of this, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked before the other two could answer.

"I'm getting new snacks~" Murasakibara replied, now munching on some potato chips.

"Well, I have no reason to be here other than a certain someone wanting a rematch in amusement park games so I thought I'd humor her," Akashi answered, a smirk decorating his face.

"Junko-san did tell me about something about going to an amusement park with Akashi-kun in the past," Kuroko recollected from one of his conversations with the black-haired girl.

"Does that mean Junkocchii is also here?" Kise asked excitedly.

"She is though after a defeat of twenty or so games, she went to go buy herself some ice cream."

"Seeing that we are all here though, that means we are only missing-"

"Tetsu-kun!" a feminine voice called. The purple giant, blonde model, redheaded captain, and bluenette phantom turned their heads to see a pinkette girl, her hair reaching her waist, waving to them while a taller male with short, dark blue hair and tan skin walked behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Momoi-san, Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted for hopefully the last time that day.

"Yo, Tetsu," Aomine Daiki, the ace of Teikou's basketball team, returned the greeting.

"What is everyone doing here? Momoi Satsuki, the manager of the basketball team, asked.

"I got dragged here by her," Aomine added.

"Dai – Aomine-kun!" Momoi whined in irritation.

"I had a photo shoot here."

"I came to buy snacks~"

"Kasumi wanted to challenge me to a few games."

"I came to get my lucky item," Midorima said as he returned to the group, careful of where he stepped.

"I came to enter a trivia competition."

"So you came here to win a year's worth of free meals from Maji Burger, Kuroko?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko was hesitant but nodded anyway, affirming his actions.

"If you plan on just getting milkshakes, forget it. It's unhealthy and is definitely unneeded in a nutritional and healthy diet." Akashi began scolding the phantom player about his health while the rest watched in awe.

Kise kept staring until Momoi tapped his arm, catching his attention. "Do you need something Momocchii?"

"I saw some of your fans looking for you, Ki-chan. It's not good if you got caught," she warned.

"Thanks Momocchii! I can't help it though with this beautiful face I was born with ssu!"

"Die Kise," Aomine and Midorima said simultaneously.

"MEAN! The both of you are just jealous because I'm a model ssu!"

Aomine pushed both his sleeves up and popped his knuckles, a dark aura emanating from his being. Midorima on the other hand, shifted his glasses and the lens gleamed evilly in the sunlight.

"Wanna beat him up to the point where he can barely play basketball, Midorima?" Aomine asked as his eyes bore down into Kise's.

"I see no problems as long as he can play in the end."

And this was when all Hell broke loose.

o.O.o.O.o

"Someone help me!" Kise cried as he ran away from Aomine and Midorima. It had only been five minutes into the chase of cat and mouse and yet booths and tents of food, games and other activites were knocked down by the ridiculous chase.

Kise stopped at a booth still standing with a sign saying:

_Once free pie to throw at Someone!_

Taking a pie, Kise threw it at Aomine who dodged. The pastry itself however splattered onto Midorima's face.

"KIIISSSEEE!" Midorima ran even faster towards the blonde with the intent to kill. Due to his lack of self-control and anger, Midorima ended up slipping on a banana peel right before reaching Kise, landing on his back and his head hitting on the cement with a large THUD!

Aomine rushed to the pie stand, took a pie, and chased after the blonde.

The model ducked when he saw a pie flying his way. He pulled his knees to his chest and his hands over his head. Kise looked up only to notice a dark and menacing aura emitting from a short redhead, his face covered in ship cream and a pie tin at his feet.

The atmosphere, the people, and the animals grew quiet and cold.

"Aomine, Kise, Midorima," Akashi called, his voice cracking as he pronounced their names slowly. "Quadruple your training for one full week. If not that, a five hour long tutoring session."

"Eh?" Aomine and Kise exclaimed while Midorima lied there on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Five times the training and the tutoring session. Should I also add your greatest fears onto the list as well?"

Ignoring how Akashi knew what they hated the most, Kise protested, "But Akashicchii! I have a lot of things to do next week with my job!"

"That's hell, Akashi!"

Murasakibara was bent over Midorima, using his finger to swipe a bit of jam and cream off of the unconscious boy's face.

"Mmm, it's blueberry pie. Yummy~"

Kuroko disappeared somewhere leaving Momoi dumbfounded and confused.

"Look! It's Kise-kun!" a girl's voice yelled several meters away. Kise flinched and began running away from the returning mob of fangirls.

A girl with ebony hair tied into a side braid and bright blue eyes along with many other bystanders stared at the outrageous scene.

Someone was unconscious with another person eating pie off of his face, two were being threatened by a shorter male, and a girl stood in the middle of it all, unsure of what to do. Booths and tents were scattered all around the ground and people with angry faces stomped away from the commotion to complain to the manager. Junko Kasumi, the childhood friend of Akashi, felt that a person was missing though from it, as if there was someone else who also pulled the strings behind the act.

"I leave for a minute to get ice cream, mourn a little for my humiliating loss at the game booths, and chaos and Hell occurs all at once. This is the famous Generation of Miracles for you…"

"I agree, they are quite troublesome people," a voice said right next to the girl.

"Ah, Kuro-chan! … Wait… I'm pretty sure you got involved with this as well," Junko said, suspicious of Kuroko popping up out of nowhere like that.

"It's nice to see you too, Junko-san," he greeted her and ignored her accusation.

Junko sighed. "It's good to see you too Kuro-chan." She paused to stare at the landscape before and whispered to herself, "This is why I refuse to hang out with you after club activities."

"Because you'll also get involved in the conversation too much that catastrophe is bound to happen?" Kuroko questioned.

The cerulean-eyed girl pause and thought of what the bluenette asked. Seeing how she was an airhead from the start and based on her interactions with the Miracles, she would also get deeply involved that catastrophe was bound to happen… not that she'd disclose it to just anyone. Kuroko and Akashi were probably the only exceptions.

"I guess…" she admitted hesitantly.

"I should get going now. There is business that I must take care of. I shall see you in school, Junko-san."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Kuro-chan," Junko returned the farewell only to find the phantom player gone.

Little did Junko know about Kuroko's goal to win and get a year's worth of vanilla milkshakes that she was also against him having.

THE END

_A/N: Okay, so the first thing I noticed (and what ticked me off a lot) was the word I used: malnutritious. Apparently malnutritious isn't a word but malnutrition is. If you know prefixex and root words and all that fun stuff, mal- means, in general, bad. It's Spanish for bad. We then look at the word 'nutritious' or 'nutrition' and we think of health and the vitamins, oils, proteins, and carbohydrates that we need for out body. So putting this together, it just means bad for your health. As much as I like using real words, I keep feeling as if this is a real word and it will be a real word (or at least in my dictionary it does XP)._

_Moving on, many of you who have read "Hold Me Close", my OCxAkashi fanfiction, know who Junko Kasumi is. I just gave a gist of her relationship with our beloved redhead captain in this oneshot because I didn't want to explain her whole backstory…_

_Plus this is shameless advertising on my part for more people to read "Hold Me Close". So please, read "Hold Me Close" if you haven't yet. I will warn you that nothing is edited or beta-ed so expect minor grammar and spelling mistakes. I have what… 127 followers at the moment for just that fic. It's not the most popular of course but I think I did a pretty good job with it. Infinite Skye is way better than me though. Proof is there, just look at the reviews, favs and follows. I admire her too so there's no bad mouthing here._

_I would advertise the other participants' admissions but as of yet, I have not seen any uploaded (because I'm early by a week which shouldn't be a good thing but I'm anxious and needed my ideas to flow out before I forget). So yeah…_

_Please drop a review, favorite, and/or follow (me, not the story. This isn't going to continue because this stems off of "Hold Me Close" and so I am going to tie in this story with my main one). You don't have too but I'd be ecstatic and grateful if you did ;) Thank you for reading!_


End file.
